


The Origin of Sammy Lawrence

by TheMetalReaper



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: Pretty much just a short story about Sammy, y' know, becoming a "lost one". I might continue this, if people like it.Enjoy!





	The Origin of Sammy Lawrence

The ink. It was everywhere. His feet, his legs, his chest, his arms, his face.  
On instinct, Sammy struggled, limbs flailing as he tried to escape the ink’s frigid grasp. He could already tell that he was two feet away from the surface, then three, then four. Sammy continued to sink into the murky depths of the ink. No one heard him screaming as he sunk yet farther down.  
A reflex, refined by millions of years of evolution, forced Sammy to try to breathe. All he tasted was the sulfurous, metallic taste of the ink that was slowly drowning him to death.  
Sammy thought he was blacking out. He couldn’t tell. The backs of his eyelids were the same color as that freezing melanoid ink.  
He drifted yet farther down, his body starting to shut down due to lack of oxygen. It almost felt like Sammy was falling asleep.  
But then he wasn’t. Suddenly, the ink felt not like a dark prison, but a warm, comforting pool. A place to enjoy, to relax in. Far from restricting his movement, Sammy was able to move like a fish in water, better than a fish in water. He easily pulled himself up to the surface of the ink, almost not wanting to leave its tender grasp. But Sammy knew that he couldn’t stay in the ink forever. Norman, Wally, Suzy, and all the toons were being held captive by Joey. He had to go help them.  
Sammy sat on the edge of the inky pool. Oddly, his vision was quite blurry. He couldn’t read the poster across the hallway, while he had been able to before. While in the ink, Sammy was able to perfectly make out the sunken stairway that made up the floor of the inky pool. Why couldn’t he see this simple poster?  
Another thing was odd as well. He felt like his arm was… dripping. Like he was wet. Though Sammy had just come out of the ink, he knew that this special ink that Joey created was supposed to dry very quickly. Sammy knew this from experience, he had used it dozens of times.  
With a well of anxiety twisting around in his stomach, Sammy looked down at his hand.  
Oh, no.


End file.
